


Damn Rough Night

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Days, Bickering, Daichi is either a thief or Suga's hot neighbor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Suga is a kindergarten teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Person A lives in an apartment and as Person A is coming back from doing laundry, Person A notices Person B who is kneeling outside a door and trying to pick the lock. Person A can’t remember if they’ve seen Person B around before, so they can’t be sure if Person B forgot their keys or if Person B is a burglar. Person A hesitantly says, “If you’re locked out, you could call the super.” OR Suga plays everyone's favorite game: is the hot guy my neighbor or a thief?





	Damn Rough Night

It had already been a long day, that was for sure. Suga had returned home from work with his shirt covered in paint and ringing ears, his usually angelic infant students turning into the monkeys he read them stories about before nap time. On their lunch break, Suga’s coworker joked that they were acting up because of the upcoming full moon and Suga wished that he studied astronomy in college rather than childcare so that he could find some way to blow up the moon and get his children back. His plans of destroying the moon helped keep him sane for the next five hours as he tripped over plastic dinosaurs, bouncy balls, and almost a crawling student. 

  


There was no greater moment in Suga’s life until he locked the doors behind him at the end of his shift, ready to curl up on his couch at home and not think about anything at all. As he headed home, he stopped outside of a corner store and looked inside for a moment before stepping in. The man couldn’t have been bothered to actually cook his own dinner that night so he picked up the first frozen meal his fingers grazed, paying for it in a daze before heading back to his apartment. Each building he passed was too loud, too bright, and he wanted nothing more than to run home if only he had such energy. By the time he finally reached his apartment complex, the throbbing in his head and quickly turned into violent hammering. 

  


“I’m definitely taking the elevator,” he muttered to himself. 

  


He walked in the direction of the elevator, humming to himself as he checked his phone for any notifications. As he stopped he realized that he, in fact, would not be taking the elevator up as he stared in horror at the sign taped over the button -- Closed for Maintenance. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and scream until the elevator started working again, but he forced his feet to move before he could so. As he opened the door for the stairs, he let out a sigh as he looked up, his feet already aching in the anticipation of going up ten flights. 

  


Suga wasted no time in collapsing on his couch the moment he walked into his apartment, dropping the plastic bag on the coffee table before him. The smell of the pizza, greasy and pungent, made his stomach turn but it was the only real food he currently had. He turned on his television, the cable fading in and out, as he forced down his pizza and took a swig from the glass of water he’d left out that morning. It was a weird feeling to be able to sit still and only have to focus on breathing, he thought. It was nice. He sat like that, in silence and sitting still, for a few moments before reaching up to stretch his arms high above his head, hearing the satisfying pops in his back. He pushed himself up off the couch and padded towards his room, ready to change into pajamas. 

  


“Oh, come on!” he protested aloud as he let his hip rest against his doorframe. 

  


That morning, Suga found himself waking up late after sleeping though an earlier alarm he set to do laundry. He thought that it would be fine to do laundry instead when he got home, that he would have more time but he never thought to account his energy levels. It was almost painful, bending over and tossing all the clothes he’d thrown around while looking for a shirt to wear, before he grabbed the nearly overflowing basket in both hands and waddled out his front door, almost dropping the basket to close it behind him. The wait in front of the elevator was short lived when he remembered the disgusting sign he’d seen in the lobby and, with a look of horror, he slowly made his way to the stairs. 

  


Suga was completely out of breath by the time he got back to his floor, shoulder relieved now that the garbage bag had been tossed. As he walked back towards his door, there was the low murmur of someone’s voice a bit farther down the hall. There was a man on his knees about ten doors down and, upon closer inspection, it looked like he was trying to pick the lock of the apartment’s front door. Suga’s first thought was to laugh at the idea that someone would try to pick a lock in such a public place where anyone could walk out and discover him, no matter how quiet the complex usually was. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth and conceal any snickers that passed his lips as he watched the man lean back on his heels and let out a loud groan, as if wanting to expose himself more than he already was. 

  


Whoever the man was, Suga was displeased to see how attractive he was, especially if he wound up being a thief. He had dark hair and even darker eyes, paired with a jawline that could easily cut Suga’s tiny frame and legs thick like tree trunks. He looked tired and irritated, his hands curled into tight fists, before he sat back up and repositioned what looked like a bobby pin in his hand to begin at the lock again. Suga found himself moving his hand to his mouth to tug at his thumbnail, nervous about this whole situation. If he went into his apartment and pretended like nothing happened, someone could be robbed because of him. This man could be dangerous and could even come and break into his apartment. He could easily take Suga, the width of the stranger’s body doubling his own. But the man also looked delicate, with how his brows were furrowed and how he was huffing to himself. Anger issues or general annoyance? Suga cocked his head to the side, toying with the idea that he was a resident. Robber. Resident. Resident. Robber. It had to be one. 

  


“If you need help… you can call the super,” Suga said, raising a brow. “Unless you’re trying to break into that apartment. Then it looks like I’m calling the super.”

“I’m not… what? No! No, I locked myself out. So now I’m… in the hallway with a bobby pin and my keys and phone are safe on my coffee table.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you before.”

“Well I’ve never seen you before. How do I know you’re not trying to break into an apartment too?”

“Because unlike you,” Suga said as he fished in his jean pocket. “I have my key right here.”

“I guess you look better than I do right now, then.”

“Debatable. But do you need help?”

“I… oh. Uh. Help? Breaking in?”

“No. No, then it’ll look even worse. I have the landlord’s number in my contacts and my phone in my pocket instead of in my locked apartment. Do you… want me to call her?”

“That would be great, actually,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks.” 

  


Suga shot the man a smile before turning around and dialing Kiyoko’s number, humming softly to himself as it rang and rang until there was an out of breath female voice on the other line. He explained to her the situation and when she asked who exactly it was, Suga realized he had no idea. 

  


“Hey, uh, what’s your name?” Suga asked, looking over his shoulder.”

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.” 

  


Suga nodded before glancing at the number on the door he was trying to open, repeating the name and number to the landlord who laughed. He learned that Daichi had been living at the complex months before Suga had moved in, the two just must have never run into one another. He laughed along with her before shaking his head, embarrassment coloring his cheeks, before she told him that she would swing by in about an hour to let him in. He thanked her and hung up, taking a breath before taking a few steps towards Daichi before giving him some sort of a crooked grin. 

  


“So you’re a resident.”

“Like I said, yes.”

“Sorry about the, uh, accusation.”

“It’s fine, I looked really shady,” Daichi laughed, shaking his head as he stood up. “So what did Kiyoko say?”

“She said it’d be about an ho-- okay, seriously? If you told me you knew her name I would have believed you right away!”

“It’s funner this way. I like cute neighbors who don’t recognize me accusing me of thievery.”

“I’m sure you do,” Suga smirked, not missing the compliment. “Well, do you want to come in for tea? It looks like your day has been as rough as mine.”

“Sorry, no can do. I don’t go into strangers apartments.”

“I’m Suga. Sugawara Koushi.”

“Then, Suga, I’d love some tea.” 

  


Suga let out a laugh and shook his head before walking towards his own door, teasingly holding out his key before unlocking and opening the door and stepping in. Daichi followed after him with a small smile, shutting the door behind him and glancing around with a bit of a nod. 

  


“It’s definitely more lively than my place. I like all the… bird decorations.”

“I like birds so sue me, Daichi,” Suga countered, laughing before walking into his kitchen and grabbing the supplies.

“So you said you had a rough day. What happened?” Daichi asked.

“Rough work day, broken elevator, unsatisfying meal… nothing too drastic. But now... “

“Now?”  


“Now it’s gotten a little better.” 

  


Suga felt a warmth in his cheeks and he tried to will it away but, glancing across the island, he saw a pinkening in Daichi’s cheeks as well. 

  


“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some sort of weekly short story competition and then changed the names to something not weeaboo garbage but I hope y'all like the intended characters I wrote this about! Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nishinoy.tumblr.com/) and talk with me or send me some prompt ideas because I'm forever looking for fun things to write!


End file.
